


Quiche aux Courgettes

by PerigrinTouque



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, respect, sword - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/pseuds/PerigrinTouque
Summary: [MiZo Week] Challenge : une semaine pour conter de toutes les manières possibles, la relation qui unit les deux sabreurs les plus vaillants du monde de One Piece. Avec des courgettes, du vin, du Fluff et de la moustache.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. La passion du Vin

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> Ce défi : la **MiZo Week** est organisé dans le cadre du Forum de tous les périls.
> 
> Comme son nom l'indique, une semaine entière est consacrée à ce pairing. On peut le traiter de la manière que l'on veut (amitié – rivalité – amour) avec un thème au choix tous les jours sur les deux proposés. Si l'on se sent l'âme d'une valeureuse guerrière de la fanfiction, on peut écrire sur les deux.
> 
> Ce pairing n'est pas beaucoup représenté/aimé sur ce fandom mais qu'importe, je l'adore et j'ai envie de leur offrir quelques textes sans prétention.
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Perigrin.

_ Thème _ _: « si le vin manque, il manque tout »_

. . .

Dans l'étrange manoir de Dracule Mihawk dénué de fioritures, il ne manquait de rien. Ni de place, ni de chambres, ni d'espace vert de par l'immense propriété qu'il possédait, ni de courant d'air aussi. C'était qu'il fallait chauffer la gigantesque battisse avec toutes ces pièces aux plafonds hauts et ses couloirs interminables. Il ne manquait pas non plus d'occupations. Entre l'entretient du manoir, le bricolage dû à l'usure du temps, au jardinage et à l'entraînement, Mihawk ne s'ennuyait jamais. C'était encore plus vrai depuis qu'il hébergeait ses deux invités inopinés.

Les rumeurs sur le Corsaire courraient comme quoi il était associable, mi-homme, mi-vampire, qu'il possédait une collection de têtes décapitées qui trônaient dans son salon – trophées gagnés de ses combats. Or tout le monde se trompait. En vérité, le châtelain aimait certes la solitude mais ne refusait pas la compagnie. La preuve, non seulement il cohabitait avec ses colocataires mais aussi nourrissait la horde de babouins aux abords de son domaine. Tous ces commérages ne l'atteignaient pas, ça contribuait à sa réputation et faisait frémir de peur ses ennemis rien qu'en le voyant arriver de loin.

Aux dîners également, il ne manquait jamais de rien sur la grande table massive d'ébène. Entre plats copieux, diversifiés et équilibrés, Perona et Zoro étaient à la fête. En son for intérieur le sabreur se disait qu'il mangeait même mieux que sur le _Sunny_. Bien sûr cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que le chef cuisinier représentait son meilleur rival ou son pire camarade, à voire... Mihawk était toujours d'une compagnie calme avec des discutions éparses mais intéressantes. A plus forte raison, il ne manquait pas d'alcool de renom vu que le maître des lieux était un grand amateur de vin. Il débouchait un grand cru qu'il faisait décanter quelques heures avant le repas dans une carafe en verre. Même si Perona n'y connaissait rien, au fil du temps il lui apprit à reconnaître la robe boisée ou fruitée d'un millésime, à apprécier l'aspect liquoreux du vin puis sa senteur subtile ou plus entêtante. Il fit de même avec ce bourru de sabreur ne s'abreuvant que de saké qui pourrait déboucher son évier. Non, lorsqu'on résidait dans la demeure de Dracule Mihawk, on embrassait son art de vivre.

De ce fait, le Corsaire dut faire importer plus de bouteilles au vu de sa cave qui s'amoindrissait... Car c'était bien beau d'initier ses convives à l'art de la table, qui plus est de la dégustation de vin, malheureusement leur passion s'avéra sans limite. Zoro et Perona dégommèrent sans ménagement ses meilleures bouteilles en quelques mois alors qu'il avait mis des années à les rassembler dans son manoir. Ce ne fut peut-être pas la meilleure idée du siècle qu'il eut eu... Surtout lorsque Shanks, son ami de toujours, alcoolique notoire et rôdé comme pas deux, s'invita à plusieurs reprises, histoire de lui « faire un petit coucou ».

Là, seul dans la pénombre de sa cave déserte où seules les toiles d'araignées subsistaient, Mihawk se désolait de ce massacre. Pour lui, il n'avait plus rien comme biens.

« un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé », dit la maxime. Pour lui c'était « une seule bouteille manque, et tout est dévasté ».

Il faudrait du temps pour qu'il se remette de cette perte innommable. Plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois ou jusqu'à ce que ces jeunots décident de déguerpir de son manoir. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui les jetterait dehors... Incapable d'un tel geste grossier. Mihawk se rendit compte qu'il était dans la panade. Peut-être pourrait-il fabriquer de la gnôle avec du jus de courgette ? Cette piste restait à creuser...

**FIN**


	2. A genoux

_ Thème  _ _: Le sens de l'honneur._

. . .

Lorsque Zoro Roronoa se mit à genoux devant lui, Mihawk pensa que ce jeune homme le décevait. Celui-ci prétendait le détrôner depuis leur combat à _East Blue_ , intimant un espoir au Corsaire d'être un jour surpassé. Il avait vu le sens de l'honneur de ce jeune sabreur fougueux, sûr de sa force. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis de nombreuses décennies.

Mihawk n'affectionnait pas tant son titre de « meilleur sabreur au monde » ni celui de Corsaire, se moquant de toutes ces appellations pompeuses. Il ne désirait ardemment que se battre contre les meilleurs épéistes qui pourraient le mettre en déroute. Il voulait collectionner les plus beaux combats auprès d'hommes possédant les mêmes valeurs que lui. Malheureusement durant sa carrière, il fut déçu à maintes reprises.

Quand il vit luire dans les yeux émeraudes baignés de larmes de honte suite à sa défaite, un éclat de vaillance, de détermination, il sut que ce fameux combat auquel il aspirait se matérialiserait un jour. De plus Zoro ne s'était pas débiné, au contraire, il avait face à sa lame, les bras écartés en s'offrant à son jugement. Vivre ou mourir mais pas dans le déshonneur. Son âme de combattant s'était réveillée instantanément. Alors là, sur le pont délabré de leur joute, Mihawk offrît le cadeau de la Vie sauve à ce jeune homme, lui donnant du temps. Du temps pour s'améliorer, du temps pour connaître le « vrai monde » et du temps pour aguerrir ses techniques. Il avait vu aussi sa loyauté envers son petit Capitaine resté au loin, promettant de ne plus perdre un combat.

Depuis Mihawk suivait les faits d'arme de cet équipage un peu spécial de loin, grâce aux articles dans les journaux.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé le retrouver quelques années plus tard sur son île forestière. Encore moins dans une posture avilissante, courbé, à ses pieds. L'homme d'âge mûr s'était mépris sur ses attentions. Au début il avait cru que Zoro l'implorait de lui apprendre ses techniques de combat dans le but égoïste de le battre, ce qui était ridicule avouons le. Quel bretteur au sens moral avéré tolérerait de montrer ses bottes secrètes à son rival ?

Il l'avait d'abord éconduit de son air froid ne souffrant d'aucune rébellion. Le toisant hautement de sa posture digne. Encore une fois, il s'était trompé à mettre des espoirs vains dans la nouvelle génération. Puis, dans le silence contrit du jeune homme, il perçut sa détermination, sa soif de s'améliorer non pas pour lui mais pour son Capitaine. Mettant ainsi sa fierté de côté au risque de passer pour un arriviste. Et là encore, sur le sol en pierre, Zoro ne se défendit pas, acceptant la sentence de l'homme qu'il admirait.

Mihawk comprit. Dans les non-dits, dans le silence pesant de sa réponse il vit que ce jeune chien fou avait le même sens de l'honneur que lui. Le sens du devoir, du sacrifice et de l'humilité surtout.

Derrière son verre ballon qu'il porta à sa bouche, Œil de Faucon sourit discrètement en acceptant de l'entraîner parce que son but dépassait la simple volonté égotique à le battre. Ses yeux maculés d'or se posèrent sur le visage de Zoro en pensant que pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il lui offrait ses larmes qu'il ne versait pour personne d'autre. Et que finalement, il méritait amplement ses conseils et que ça lui servirait aussi le jour où ils s'affronteraient.

Œil pour œil, lame contre lame.

**FIN**


	3. Petit Baboon deviendra grand

_ Thème  _ _:bébé babouin._

. . .

Le manoir s'édifiant sur l'immense lac de la forêt de _Kuraigana_ laissait passer ces temps-ci des cris perçants. Des cris de rage, de colère et de rébellion. Les animaux vivants aux abords de l'étendue d'eau n'osaient plus s'approcher, même les _Humandrakes_ restaient tapis dans l'ombre des arbres, déjà méfiants en temps normal du châtelain de ce lieu maudit.

Ces cris de désespoir presque, provenaient des chamailleries de Perona et de Zoro, se battant pour savoir lequel des deux pourraient s'occuper du bébé singe recueilli il y avait peu par Mihawk en personne. Etonnamment l'homme raffiné le trouva à la porte de sa cuisine, tout penaud, recroquevillé sur lui-même en couinant de peur. Il avait été jeté là, couvert de morsures et de griffures par les babouins de l'île. Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le ramener à l'intérieur pour soigner ses blessures. Il demanda la participation de Perona qui accepta de suite, gagatisant devant le petit animal. Elle pleura longuement de l'histoire de ce singe, battu presque à mort par ses semblables. Bien sûr, elle n'eut aucun réconfort de la part des deux hommes de la maison. Mihawk lui expliqua que les règles qui régissent le monde animal étaient bien souvent cruelles et que seuls les plus forts pouvaient survivre. Zoro quant à lui se contenta de hausser les épaules en faisant une moue dubitative. Ce petit devrait s'endurcir et devenir plus fort pour faire sa place dans cette jungle hostile. Sinon, il mourrait. Ce à quoi Perona le frappa avec ses fantômes déclarant qu'il était méchant.

Et maintenant, ils se disputaient pour avoir l'honneur de donner le biberon au bébé babouin ou lui faire prendre son bain. Parce que oui, Zoro aussi virile et charismatique, fondait pour les choses mignonnes. Il n'y avait qu'à voir à bord du _Sunny_ comment il s'occupait de Chopper, le laissant dormir contre lui, dans son kimono. Mais ça, personne ne le savait dans ce manoir. Il prétexta qu'il voulait l'éduquer à la dure et lui enseigner les rudiments du combat dans le but qu'il sache se défendre plus tard. Ce qui était ridicule vue que le petit singe devait avoir que quelques semaines de vie tout ou plus.

Enfin même si Mihawk acceptait de leur laisser le bébé babouin, il dormait impérativement tous les soirs avec lui, dans sa chambre. Un petit lit fabriqué dans une caisse fut installé à ses côtés, sur son matelas. Comme cela il l'entendait gémir quand il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit affamé ou apeuré. C'était souvent le cas, traumatisé de ce qu'il avait vécu ou quand les _Humandrakes_ s'approchaient trop près de la propriété du Corsaire. Il criait de peur, se réfugiait dans le girond de son sauveur, s'accrochait à sa chemise à jabot. D'ailleurs Mihawk dut en jeter plusieurs vue qu'elles fussent criblées de lacérations. C'était qu'il possédait des petites griffes acérées.

Le quotidien ne tournait qu'autour – ou presque – du petit singe.

Ce n'était pas toujours simple, entre l'instinct maternel de Perona qui s'éveillait, désirant le prendre avec elle ou le transformer en babouin zombie, le déni de Zoro à être soit distant avec la créature ou protecteur et un tantinet jaloux et le sens du devoir de Mihawk ; tout le monde se battait pour lui.

Le plus grand conflit éclata lorsqu'il s'agit de lui trouver un prénom...

Assis tous dans les confortables fauteuils en velours rouges devant un feu de cheminée crépitant, ils y allèrent de leurs idées.

— Moi je propose Kumacy ! C'est joli !

— Tu te fous pas de nous ? C'était le nom de ta peluche ridicule !

— Roronoa Zoro t'es qu'un sans cœur ! T'es vraiment méchant !

— Ça se fait pas de donner le prénom de quelqu'un de... Disparu, se rattrapa le sabreur au lieu de prononcer « mort » afin d'éviter une crise de larmes.

Perona croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en boudant à court d'arguments.

Zoro reprit sûr de lui.

— On a qu'à l'appeler « bébé babouin » ça lui convient parfaitement.

La princesse fantôme explosa de rire en pointant son index dans sa direction.

— Horo-horo-horo ! Pouah la nullité, aucune imagination mon pauvre !

Mihawk, qui faisait tourner son verre de vin tandis que bébé babouin assis sur ses genoux, suçait son pouce les regardant avec ses grands yeux noirs, temporisa leur querelle. Toujours avec son impassibilité et sa voix posée.

— Zoro... Il va grandir, on ne peut pas l'appeler ainsi. Tu imagines plus tard, il sera la risée des autres.

Confus, le bretteur se gratta l'arrière du crâne, concédant à cette vérité. Il ne voulait pas que ça soit le cas.

— Tu proposes quoi Mihawk ? demanda la demoiselle devinant d'emblée que l'imagination très limitée de l'homme serait aussi comique que celle de la tête de laitue.

Mihawk réfléchit. Longtemps. D'interminables secondes qui se changèrent en minutes, concentré, les yeux fermés faisant tourbillonner le liquide carmin.

— Baboon.

Tout ça pour ça...

Les yeux ronds, Perona et Zoro fixèrent le Corsaire interdits puis pouffèrent de rire ne pouvant se retenir. Sous les rires moqueurs, l'homme à la moustache rasée de près ne broncha pas. Il savait. Il possédait la certitude qu'ont les hommes d'action, se contrefichant des quolibets d'autrui.

— C'est un prénom parfait, rajouta-t-il en guise d'explication.

Ni plus, ni moins. Simple et concis. Et dénué de fantaisie mais après tout, Œil de Faucon n'était pas connu pour ça.

Et puis merde laissez-le tranquille !

Il a le droit d'appeler son animal de compagnie comme il le veut !

Mihawk termina de siffler son verre et emmena bébé Baboon avec lui en punissant les deux ingrats de s'être moqués de lui. Il se dirigea à la cuisine porter son verre dans l'évier puis à la salle de bain pour laver le petit.

Les lèvres de Perona tremblèrent de frustration, elle voulait tellement lui faire prendre son bain !

Zoro souffla d'exaspération. Son entraînement allait être reporté. Quand Mihawk montrait des éclats de colère – froide – il s'enfermait dans un mutisme agaçant. Donc poupougne pour les combats de ce jour. Et puis en son for intérieur il aimait bien faire prendre le bain à Baboon. Il s'amusait avec sa petite main à le gicler, tournant autour de lui-même dans le lavabo et se blottissait contre son torse quand il le sortait enroulé dans sa serviette moelleuse. Il tirait alors sa langue et Zoro craquait devant ce spectacle attendrissant. Seul bien sûr sans que personne ne le voit.

Les deux colocataires se regardèrent plein de défiance en rejetant la faute sur l'une et l'autre et reprirent leurs chamailleries perpétuelles.

Mihawk en haut, savourait sa petite vengeance subtile en les entendant piailler comme des gosses.

C'était qui le papa, hein ?

Mimi, tout simplement et il le démontrait à la perfection.

**FIN**


	4. La chambre rouge

_ Thème _ _ : 50 nuances de Mimi. _

. . .

Dans le manoir de Dracule Mihawk bon nombres de pièces étaient secrètes. Le long des interminables couloirs s'offraient maintes portes en bois massif, ou encore derrière quelques panneaux en trompe l’œil se cachaient des pièces dissimulées. Ce n'était pas le Corsaire en personne qui avait construit la battisse, néanmoins il se l'était approprié en apportant des modifications et en la rénovant.

Bien entendue il en interdisait l'accès formel aux peu d'invités qu'il recevait et encore plus envers ses colocataires forcés.

Ils pouvaient divaguer dans la propriété comme bon leur semblait seulement la chambre du maître de maison leur était interdite tout comme quelques pièces sacrées – notamment celle contenant les armes de collection du sabreur émérite.

Perona s'en moquait du moment qu'elle pouvait aménager sa chambre en la redécorant à ses goûts avec une salle de bain attenante. Elle ne s'intéressait pas aux armes à l'instar de Zoro qui en faisait son obsession.

Il déambula pendant des semaines en essayant de trouver cette fameuse pièce. Il partit en exploration dans les dédales des corridors en pierres apparentes, se perdit plus d'une fois dans les étages pour atterrir soit au grenier ou à la cave. Mais pas celles des vins. Il découvrit même une serre abritant un jardin botanique avec des espèces rares de fleurs et d'arbustes mais franchement, il s'en contrefichait comme de l'an quarante. Malheureusement il n'arriva plus à en ressortir. Ce qui arrivait souvent. Pratiquement tous les jours en fait au début. Ne le voyant pas revenir à l'heure du repas ou de l'entraînement, Mihawk dépêchait la princesse fantôme pour aller le chercher ou devait y aller en personne. Il n'avait pas peur que le jeune sabreur ne trouve sa pièce la plus secrète de son manoir, vu son sens de l'orientation plus que déplorable. Attention, Mihawk portait Zoro en haute estime – de ce qu'il pouvait – pourtant il s'avouait que le second des Chapeaux de paille ne se révélait pas très fût-fût dans certains domaines. La logique n'était pas son fort. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il le laissait arpenter sa demeure de long en large en quête de son armurerie.

Il aurait dû se méfier...

Parce que lorsqu'on cherche, on trouve dit le proverbe.

Et personne n'était prêt pour ce que Zoro allait découvrir... Personne. Pas même vous, lecteurs de tout bord.

Lorsque Zoro pénétra dans cette pièce par une porte dérobée elle-même dissimulée contre une gigantesque bibliothèque en bois ouvragé, il en resta interdit. Tout d'abord ne sachant pas à quoi servait tous les instruments rangés en ordre dans une chambre toute de rouge et de noir décorée. Il pensa bêtement que cela servait aux entraînements de Mihawk. Même avec le lit disposé vers la large fenêtre à carreaux. Le jeune homme observa d'abord la conception somme toute étrange de cette chambre aux multiples facettes.

Sur un grand pan de mur près de la porte par laquelle il était arrivé, trônait un large panneau de bois où étaient accrochées par taille et par couleur des cravaches, martinets, fouets grands ou petits et autres sangles en cuir. Des meubles bizarres siégeaient de-ci, de-là dont une grande cage en fer dans un coin. Peut-être que Mihawk détenait un chien dans ce cas Zoro ne l'avait jamais vu... 

Des bancs agrémentaient la décoration mais le sabreur ne sut pas comment on les utilisait, apparemment on ne pouvait pas s’asseoir dessus. La grande croix noire en face du sofa rouge l'intrigua également, il ne savait pas son hôte fervent pratiquant d'une quelconque religion. Elle lui servait à prier probablement. 

Même au plafond il y avait des rails d'où tombaient des chaînes, des treuils et des anneaux. Tous ces objets se manifestaient bien trop mystérieux à son goût. Il ne vit pas le temps passer, restant des heures à contempler et fouiller cette chambre incongrue. Il éprouvait une sorte de vexation. Mihawk ne l'entraînait pas complètement, occultant des techniques secrètes. Pour preuve, le petit objet transparent en forme de cône qu'il tenait dans ses mains... Quelles clefs renfermaient-ils ? Peut-être des trésors ancestraux venant d'un autre monde, comme celui ancien des samouraïs ! Lui aussi voulait détenir le savoir des arts martiaux et approfondir ses connaissances !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui figea Zoro. Sans se retourner il sut qui venait de rentrer. Il fut pris entre la culpabilité et la colère à avoir été évincé de la sorte. Il fit face à son interlocuteur en tenant fièrement l'épée miniature à spirales.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as caché l'existence de cette pièce secrète Mihawk ?

Ledit Mihawk souffla en croisant les bras contre son torse, toisant bien Zoro de son regard perçant.

— C'est un godemichet Zoro que tu tiens dans les mains...

— Oui et ? Tu m'as certifié que tu m'apprendrais tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur l'art de l'épée et je vois que tu me caches des choses. Alors oui, je comprends... Peut-être que tu ne veux pas tout m'apprendre mais tu aurais pu me le dire.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Vexé, Zoro fronça les sourcils n'aimant pas être rabaissé, chose que faisait son mentor à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Ou pas, mais son attitude condescendante était dure à supporter par moment. 

— Bien sûr que si je sais ce que c'est.

— Alors je t'écoute, rajouta d'un ton posé et un tantinet moqueur l'homme mûr.

— C'est... Pour... Faire des trucs de combat.

Lentement, Mihawk s'approcha de son élève insolent, se positionna face à lui et lui prit avec une lenteur terrible son sabre miniature. Il souffla plus suavement à son oreille.

— En effet, c'est surtout pour punir les petits effrontés qui n'écoutent pas les ordres. Enfin _mes_ ordres.

En appuyant bien sur ces mots, Zoro sentit des frissons parcourir sa nuque jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale, ignorant pourquoi. Mihawk passa le jouet sexuel sur la joue du petit fouineur qui se redressa, n'osant plus bouger. Puis, le premier homme alla fermer à double tour la porte et revint avec un sourire énigmatique collé sur ses lèvres.

— Comme cela nous ne serons pas dérangés par Perona. Maintenant je vais donc te montrer comment se servir de... Cette épée, édulcora-t-il en se retenant de rire par la naïveté de Zoro. Ça risque de durer longtemps, c'est un entraînement spécial jeune escrimeur. Es-tu prêt à affronter milles douleurs et dépasser les limites de ton corps ?

Zoro, candide et masochiste, accepta de bon cœur bien évidemment. S'il avait su ce jour là qu'il pénétrait dans l'antre d'un vrai dominateur, il aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant d'y mettre un pied. Ou pas...

Quant à la pauvre Perona qui devait s'occuper toute seule de petit Baboon, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi les deux zouaves s'enfermaient de plus en plus souvent à l'étage pendant des heures sans les trouver. Parce qu'évidemment, elle aussi tenta de dénicher la pièce secrète de Mihawk ne sachant pas où ils disparaissaient tout ce temps.

**FIN**


	5. Cruel dilemme

_ Thème _ _ : « l'épée choisit toujours son épéiste » Zoro. _

. . .

A force de persévérance et de détermination, Zoro réussit à trouver l'armurerie, le Saint Graal du manoir.

Au bout d'interminables errances, de tours et de demi-tours, de recherches, de fouilles, d'escaliers empruntés, de souterrains pris et de beaucoup de toiles d'araignées s'entremêlant dans sa chevelure gazon, il tomba sur la caverne d'Ali Baba. De toute façon, avec la chambre rouge, il avait tout vu alors plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre...

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être ici mais qu'importe les remontrances de Mihawk, la tentation s'avérait trop grande. Et puis cela lui coûterait au pire quelques coups de cravache ou une fessée déculottée, rien de bien méchant. A dire vrai il recherchait la punition alors quoi de mieux que de pénétrer dans un lieu interdit ? Encore...

La demeure de son amant était vraiment grandiose. Non pas pour le style baroque, ni la décoration ostentatoire avec les moulures, dorures et tutti quanti mais dans l'unique existence de cette salle au trésor. Luffy recherchait le One Piece, lui n'avait plus besoin de chercher quoi que ce soit. Tout se trouvait ici, sous ses yeux fascinés. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux d'émotion devant de telles merveilles et de tels ouvrages. Des sabres, épées, daisho, cimeterres, recouvraient les murs, les plus petits comme les tachis mais aussi des dagues étaient sous vitrine. La plus belle pièce n'était autre que l'arme principale du maître des lieux, _Kokuto Yoru_ enfermé dans un coffre au milieu de la pièce sous verre. Le sabre en imposait ainsi au milieu de la pièce dans une mise en scène sobre mais classe toute à l'image de son propriétaire.

Zoro s'approcha doucement, admirant les améthystes briller à l'éclat de la lune. L'astre faisait luire la lame noire, reflétant comme des cannelures zinzolines qui semblaient déchirer la lame même. On ne pouvait que s'hypnotiser dans la contemplation de cette lame si parfaite, taillée dans ce métal d’exception. Il eut l'envie intrépide de la tenir, juste une fois. Une fois, sentir le poids de son pouvoir, car même à travers la paroi de verre, le sabreur ressentait l'aura écrasante du sabre. Il semblait le défier de le prendre. Doucement, Zoro passa sa main sur le couvercle transparent comme pour amadouer l'arme. C'était le premier à clamer haut et fort que l'épée choisit toujours son épéiste, il savait parfaitement que celle-ci appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle possédait déjà son propriétaire mais qu'importe, là il avait envie de transgresser cette règle d'or qu'il s'imposait.

Car personne au grand jamais n'avait le droit de toucher ses propres lames. Sur le _Sunny_ tout le monde savait que Zoro ne plaisantait pas avec ça. Même Sanji qui aimait le provoquer ne s'était jamais aventuré à poser sa main sur un de ses sabres. Et même Luffy, inconscient de tout, pour rigoler ne le fit non plus.

Le dilemme qui roulait dans son esprit devenait presque insoutenable.

C'était pire que de violer l'intimité de quelqu'un, de toucher, de prendre en main une épée qui ne nous appartenait pas. Et Zoro savait en son for intérieur qu'il ne pourrait plus regarder Mihawk en face.

Oui, son obsession des armes blanches allait loin. Très loin. Mais l'ancien chasseur de pirates avait des valeurs inébranlables. Certains diraient dépassées mais de là où il venait, cela ne se faisait pas. Alors, à regret il retira sa main du coffre et admira une dernière fois la lame briller de son éclat de ténèbres, le provoquant et le narguant.

En quittant la pièce, Zoro eut une pensée saugrenue... Il était de notoriété publique que l'une des rumeurs sur les épéistes consistait à ce qu'ils compensent par la grandeur de leur lame, leur petitesse au niveau anatomique. En faisant la moue, le jeune homme se dit que non, la légende n'était pas vraie car Mihawk avait tout ce qu'il fallait, là où il fallait.

**FIN**


	6. Fight club

_ Thème _ _ : couteau sous la gorge _

. . .

Le duel muet commença de part et d'autre des deux hommes de la maison. Chacun à l'opposé de l'autre, séparé par l'îlot central de la cuisine, se jaugeaient du regard. Zoro braquait son œil unique dans ceux acérés de Mihawk. En aucun cas un des deux ne bougeait. La tension était à son maximum. C'était à celui qui allait « perdre » en effectuant le premier mouvement donnant ainsi le feu vert à la lutte à venir. La cage thoracique de Zoro se souleva lentement, traduisant sa maîtrise d'une éventuelle nervosité. Mihawk ne loupa pas ce signe, cependant il attendit sans ciller. Le plus jeune dévia une fraction de seconde son regard sur la main de l'autre ce qui déclencha la suite...

Zoro amorça un pas en avant tandis que le second se recula un millième de millimètre en sortant de dessous sa chemise un couteau en argent. D'où est-ce qu'il le sortait, peu importe, Mihawk cachait des armes blanches partout sur lui, à des endroits impossibles à déceler et improbables. La prunelle béryl s'agrandit quand les dorées se rétrécirent en deux fentes minces. Tout se passa à une vitesse folle. Mihawk lança sa lame de fortune en visant la tête de son élève qui l'évita en s'élançant par dessus l'îlot, prenant appui et s'éleva dans les airs dans une figure précise et gracieuse.

Se faisant face à face, le sabreur du _Sunny_ se baissa en voulant asséner un coup de poing dans le thorax de son adversaire qui recula en sautant d'un pas. D'un geste rapide, Mihawk sortit un deuxième couteau en argent et tenta d'un donner un coup à Zoro. Qui heureusement esquiva en se penchant en arrière. Dans l'élan du combat, le jeune homme prit le bras de l'autre, donna un coup de coude dessus pour lui faire lâcher sa lame. Ce à quoi l'homme d'âge mur répondit en lui faisant une prise, le maintenant aux épaules. Les deux hommes luttèrent, Zoro pour se défaire de cette emprise, Mihawk pour le faire plier. Ils tournoyèrent sur eux-même quand d'une impulsion, Mihawk se baissa, prit le second à bras le corps, le porta pour l'écraser contre le placard en chêne massif de sa cuisine. Il y eut un bruit terrible de vaisselle cassée ainsi que de verre. Des éclats volèrent à travers la pièce et sur les deux hommes.

Le dos de Zoro prit bon, s'écrasant contre les bris. Lorsqu'il retomba au sol il se ressaisit en envoyant son poing dans la figure de Mihawk qui ne put esquiver. Il s'écarta en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche. Pour se venger il jeta l'impudent contre l'îlot. Son dos prit cher pour la deuxième fois. Seulement ce n'était pas ça qui allait arrêter sa rage. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'empara d'une poêle et fendit l'air. Elle n'atterrit pas sur la tête du maître de maison. Zoro envoya un coup de pied qui projeta Mihawk contre le frigo. Le combat s'avérait redoutable, terriblement viril. L'atmosphère lourde devenait irrespirable. Le Corsaire se jeta de nouveau sur son rival et une pluie de coups de poing, d'esquives s'abattirent de partout. Ils avaient des bons réflexes dus à des années d'entraînements. Ils réussirent à se repousser, se jaugeant encore, se tournant autour comme des fauves prêts à se sauter à la gorge.

Plus loin, lévitant, Perona ne bougeait pas avec petit Baboon posé sur ses cuisses. Le pauvre animal tremblait de peur, rivant ses grands yeux sur ses deux papas qui se battaient sans comprendre pourquoi. Il sentait que l'heure était grave.

Mihawk s'empara d'un torchon qu'il fit rouler sur lui même afin d'en faire une arme. Zoro quant à lui prit un couteau à viande bien plus tranchant que les premiers en le défiant avec. Il portait sur ses lèvres un rictus démoniaque tandis que le Corsaire souriait franchement. Ce petit jeu semblait leur plaire.

L'ex chasseur de pirate attaqua de sa lame d'appoint, Mihawk l'intercepta en immobilisant son bras avec le torchon croisé autour. Il lui donna un coup de genoux ce qui fit faire tomber sa lame. Et ce fut reparti pour un tour de coups de poing à n'en plus pouvoir, de prises de catch et autres joyeusetés. La lutte dura un certain moment.

Finalement l'épéiste émérite s'empara d'une courgette posée sur l'îlot central, maintenant Zoro par derrière et la lui mit sous le cou comme une menace. Terrible menace. A bout de souffle, les deux hommes étaient à la frontière de leurs limites.

— Laisse tomber jeune escrimeur, exhala l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

— D'accord, je capitule, répondit l'autre en mettant ses mains en l'air comme signe de reddition.

— Bien. Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux être obéissant.

L'on pouvait entendre une légère nuance de satisfaction dans le son de la voix grave.

Mihawk lâcha Zoro qui se massa le bras, bien sûr vexé de son échec cuisant. Et ce à cause d'une cucurbitacée.

Mais lorsque les yeux mordorés aux accents de rapace se fixèrent sur l'objet de ce combat, il déchanta très vite. En effet, sur l'îlot central, pièce maîtresse de sa cuisine et lieu dudit combat sanglant, ne se trouvait plus le gain tant espéré. Ce pourquoi les deux vaillants sabreurs se battirent. Mihawk, la mâchoire crispée, la moustache fringante et la mine sévère fusilla du regard Perona qui finissait de manger la dernière part de quiche à la courgette.

…

…

…

Je la refais.

LA DERNIERE PART DE QUICHE A LA COURGETTE !

Sacrilège !

Sans sourciller la princesse fantôme mangea le dernier bout en s'essuyant élégamment la bouche avec une serviette brodée.

La quiche aux courgettes de Mihawk était tellement délicieuse, fondante, goûtue, fraîche que tout le monde se battait pour manger le dernier morceau, y compris le cuisinier en personne. Sa pâte croustillait sous la dent, les saveurs du légume se mariaient tellement remarquablement avec le fromage fondu et les épices secrètes relevaient le tout. La vile avait profité de leur affrontement pour manger tranquillement la dernière part, en en donnant des petits morceaux à Baboon qui grignotait compulsivement la quiche.

La seule gagnante de ce duel acharné fut Perona, la pacifiste qui sut restée en retrait. Quant aux deux hommes de la maison, ils reprenaient leurs souffles en regardant leurs pieds, déçus.

**FIN**


	7. The Flower of carnage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : thème et chanson "The flower of carnage" inspirée de la bande son de _Kill Bill_ interprétée par Meiko Kaji.

_ Thème  _ _: les fleurs du carnage_

_. . ._

_La neige en deuil, s'effondre en ce matin mourant._

_Les aboiements d'un chien errant et les bruits de pas de Geta percent mes pensées._

_Je marche avec le poids de l'univers sur mes épaules,_

_Et il n'y a qu'un affreux abat-jour retenant l'obscurité._

Il l'avait promis, de cela il y a des années. Pour _lui_ , pour _elle_ , pour son _Capitaine_. Zoro Roronoa allait devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde, celui qui ferait trembler les mers et la terre.

Quand les aventures de Luffy se terminèrent par l'anéantissement du dernier Empereur, ce fut à son tour de continuer la sienne. Il le savait. Il redoutait ce moment autant qu'il en avait rêvé des milliers de fois. C'était ce qui le faisait avancer. Il s'épuisait le corps dans des entraînements de plus en plus poussés, l’affûtant comme ses lames toujours aiguisées.

Au jour du final, Zoro ne dit pas un mot à son équipage, émoulant ses lames dans un silence religieux. Il n'était déjà plus avec eux. Après des au revoir succins, Luffy lui stipula juste de revenir, un jour.

_Je suis une femme qui marche à la veille de la vie et de la mort,_

_On m'a vidé de mes larmes il y a des années._

_Il n'y a plus de temps, et la rivière s'éloigne._

_Sous la pluie et le vent, je marche avec ma douleur._

Zoro Rorona passa par tant de surnoms qu'il ne les dénombrait plus. Seul comptait à ses yeux celui qu'il allait dérober à son ancien mentor. Son seul amant et modèle. Il savait que l'homme l'attendait depuis tout ce temps dans l'unique but de constater s'il avait progressé. Zoro savait aussi que Dracule Mihawk était prêt à périr, non sans se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Ce fut donc vers un combat à mort que le bretteur marcha d'un pas tranquille mais assuré. Il traversa en sens inverse le Nouveau monde, débarqua sur les îles dévastées ou en reconstruction sans s'arrêter plus que nécessaire.

Zoro était redevenu solitaire encore plus craint que par le passé. Lorsqu'il déambulait sur les chemins de campagne, les villageois murmuraient à son passage. Respecté, jalousé, adulé, tout cela lui était égal. Le jour, il mangeait, buvait son rêve. La nuit, il craignait l'après. Quand tout sera fini, que lui restera-t-il ? Lorsqu'il aura gagné son titre du plus grand épéiste du monde, quel but aura sa vie ?

Les étoiles ne lui apportaient pas de réponse quant au sentiment qu'il aura le jour où il ôtera la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait.

L'amour n'a jamais eu sa place sur un champ de bataille.

_A la surface de l'eau, le reflet de mes cheveux dénoués a disparu,_

_Et il n'y a qu'un parapluie rejetant mes larmes._

_Je suis une femme qui marche sur le chemin de la rancœur,_

_On m'a enlevé mon âme il y a des années._

Il continuait jour après jour de marcher dans les paysages sauvages, reculés des îles de Grande Line. Tantôt estivales, inondant sa peau dorée de brûlures douces, tantôt hivernales, déposant des baisers givrés. Tout cela importait peu. Son rêve l'attendait sur une île verdoyante et ténébreuse, théâtre parfait qui traduirait ce pourquoi il s'était battu toute sa vie. Mais Zoro n'était pas pressé. Il faisait tout pour retarder ce moment, quelque part. Il ne se perdait plus. Sa vision se trouvait éclairée par son ambition démesurée, son chemin était tout tracé. Vu qu'il voyageait seul le second des Chapeaux de paille avait de quoi penser. Parfois son cœur s'emballait, parfois s'arrêtait. Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec les émotions humaines, préférant les mots des lames aux vrais.

Comme un rendez-vous galant, Zoro se mit à son avantage. Habillé d'un _yukata_ immaculé surmonté d'un _obi_ noir. Pas d'ostentatoire. On aurait presque dit une mariée virginale s'apprêtant à aller à ses noces. Il fallait _lui_ faire honneur. Une dernière fois. Dans une étreinte mortelle et passionnée où les corps danseraient en harmonie avec les lames.

Comme prévu il l'attendait serein sur la falaise surplombant la forêt dense. Et comme d'habitude, sur les traits bien trop bourrus, pas une once d'émotion ne filtra. Zoro resta impassible, déjà concentré alors que tout son être criait de culpabilité.

Les esprits combatifs s'entrechoquèrent, les lames s'embrassèrent, les peaux se peignirent de passion.

Dans l'action l'homme aux trois sabres ne pensa pas. Son sourire satisfait répondit seulement aux yeux mordorés reflétant une fierté et à la joie de trouver un adversaire à sa taille. Le duel se prolongea pendant des jours et des nuits.

_Tous les devoirs, les larmes et la pitié,_

_Les rêves et demain n’auront plus aucun sens._

_Je m'abandonne dans la rivière de la rancœur,_

_Je n'ai plus d'espoir depuis des années._

Il l'avait promis de cela il y a des années. Pour _lui_ , pour _elle_ , pour son _Capitaine_. Zoro Roronoa était devenu le meilleur épéiste du monde, celui qui fera trembler les mers et la terre.

Dans son _yukata_ maculé de sang, il repartit telle une ombre chinoise dissimulée dans les vestiges de son passé. Il comprit que le chemin qui mène à son rêve est sans doute la plus belle période que lorsqu'on l'atteint.

Le silence l'accompagna sur les sentiers forestiers qui menaient à la plage. Tandis que son apparence extérieure demeurait stoïque tel un rock, son être pleurait intérieurement. Sa main tremblait sur les fourreaux de ses sabres, son habit souillé en pleurait des larmes de remords.

Zoro était désormais le meilleur épéiste du Nouveau monde est des autres.

Le sabreur est mort, vive le sabreur.

_**終わり** _


End file.
